


Means to an End: Extra Material

by Fallingtowardsoblivion



Series: Justifying the Means [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Information, Complimentary Text, Fanmix, Listen to this wicked playlist yo, Music, Other, Playlist, Same universe, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/pseuds/Fallingtowardsoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra Material to accompany Means to an End, if anyone is interested. Includes playlists I used, character information and possibly other things in the universe of MTAE or otherwise pertaining to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to an End: Extra Material

So these are playlist I listen to while writing this fic. I highly suggest anyone reading this listens to these playlists while doing so, though I also am the author so of course I would suggest that. Lmao. 

 

**Merlin:**

[Radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFjqZpZZ5jI) \- Lana Del Rey

[Pin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwavkax8o3U) \- Grimes

[Stressed Out ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXRviuL6vMY)\- Twenty One Pilots

[Afraid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsLMoxa6xZ0) \- The Neighbourhood

[Hurricane Drunk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoHV229_DQM) \- Florence and the Machine

[Kill V Maim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2EJMd7ZN7w) \- Grimes

[Point of No Return ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgemEmFhGtQ)\- Starset

[Throw Sum Mo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l0BAOqBp08) \- Rae Sremmurd, Nicki Minaj

[Art Deco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN9QsubKFE8) \- Lana Del Rey

[Mad Hatter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8D2lM618zs) \- Melanie Martinez

[French Class](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejWSISTzhso) \- Blajk

[Doubt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iysZG8oA2ys) \- Twenty One Pilots

[The Outlaw Josey Wales](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8DcbPRw_3g) \- Zella Day

[Jackie and Wilson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKhYsp3uyGk) \- Hozier

 

 

**Arthur:**

[My Sweet Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v39LdFLX038) \- The Dirty Heads

[Love Her Madly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLdvnQD_eio) \- The Doors

[Elastic Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RYY0hwHIRw) \- Sia

[What the Water Gave Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am6rArVPip8) \- Florence and the Machine

[Bad Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoNYlV07Cf8) \- Bastille

[Bad Moon Rising ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BmEGm-mraE)\- Creedence Clearwater Revival

[Dollhouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69J6tsZ3LPw) \- Melanie Martinez

[Trap Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K00Su8-3pEQ) \- Fetty Wap

[Rag Doll ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgvhTl9hh_Y)\- Aerosmith

[Wires ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QutqokWTlgE)\- The Neighbourhood

[National Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roNGHinEuBE) \- Lana Del Rey

[Renegade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cw3cIx0Ai24) \- Styx

[Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDr7aTfBffU) \- Marina and the Diamonds

[Queen of Peace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8crbgYBrgNU) \- Florence and the Machine

 

Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgUpxHzx7j9yA-GEFJdKDFCiLW7UHYV1Y) for the Merlin playlist and[ here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgUpxHzx7j9yLfmpHbCEmDTLJwC-mVLfT) for Arthur's!

 

 

 


End file.
